starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Charon (Timeline B
Charon (Kay-Ron) was a powerful Jedi born in 29 ABY. He was regarded by his peers and overseers as an unperiled swordsman thanks to his natural strength as a Chistori, and a deft user of the manipulation of midichlorians, allowing him mastery of the more mystic powers of the Force, rather then the brute, raw energy many Jedi seem so fond of. He was somewhat controversial, however as he was one of the few Jedi to use Darksabers, as opposed to the common, blue/green/yellow lightsabers that most Jedi came to. As a Jedi Shadow, he was doctrinated with the most black/white view of the Force of any Jedi, ready to eradicate the smallest inklings of the Darkside, allowing loyalties to be questioned at times, as he held the Force higher then any individual or group. After being captured and converted by Aliida Prevesti, he assumed the title of Darth Revordus, a vengeful being whos sight of the Force had been extremely perverted. In Triumphant Shadows, it is suspected he fell to the Darkside in a similair way under Darth Mallous Background Main Timeline (B) Born in in 29 ABY, Charon was held with suspicion by his fellow children, and openly mocked as he was born on the year of the cataclysmic Yuuzhan Vong war's end. Being in a warrior race, this was not a complementing omen. However, this was ultimately a simple moniker as he grew older, as at the age of 6, he was already able to take younglings older then him, as it only drove him to become stronger. It was later learned, by a traveling Force sensitive of mysterious origins, that Charon had Force potential, having a high enough midi-chlorian count to actually wield the Force. Naturally, he was soon shunned by his people, as Force sensitives were a rare breed amongst them, and so they held them with deep suspicion, and kept him in hard persecution. At 7, in 36 ABY, Charon attempted to join the Jedi Order, growing tired of his near-exile by his own people. He succeeded, but however, he was unable to learn from a Master, as the Swarm Wars took place. As a simple youngling, he was kept from any combat, and resigned himself to studies. He learned many subjects over the new concepts of "literature" and "diplomacy" after having taught himself Galactic Basic through tidbits and collections of words he'd come across. A few months afterward, he was given a master, a human male by the name of Osirus, whom was a rather tall human male, often wearing simple bathing robes, as opposed to the Jedi robes worn by all masters. Though young and naive, he suspected ulterior reasons for giving him this master. Over his time spent in the Jedi Order, in 39 ABY, Charon found that his master Osirius was not the man he truly played. It was revealed to him he was one of a few selected initiates to be put to the test, in the intent to see a newly remade Jedi Shadow force. Charon accepted it, albeit, not knowing what truly being a Jedi Shadow meant. Jedi Shadow Training Soon began his indonctrination into the Jedi Shadow forces. Ever since the Great Holocron was rediscovered, information was being refound, and at word of the Jedi Shadow, many began the preparations to recreate them. Charon was but one of a few participants, and was often kept apart from them. He was made to study deep into the arts of the Force, rigorous mental training, sword-fighting, and detective skills. As a Jedi Shadow, he was trained to snuff out the Darkside wherever it appeared. To root it from the ground was the main life goal of any Shadow. However, once the Temple of Ossus was left as the New Jedi Order grew, he was taken to Coruscant, to the newly remade Coruscant temple. There he continued his training until 41 ABY, during the Second Galactic Civil War, when he was sent on one of his first assignements, which was to study the Jedi, Jacen Solo, as among the small Jedi Shadows, they felt evil was brewing. Charon, now a more adept detective, continued to follow Jacen's movements and actions, judging him as falling to the Darkside, to which he reported to superiors. This was ultimately ignored by most Jedi out of the Shadows, as they were not a highly respected sect. Instead, it went mostly unknown until after the forming of the Jedi Coalition. In a trip to the Temple of Ossus, during the Alliance's attack on it, Charon faced his first battle, managing to, with his own lightsaber, slay a soldier attempting to mow down a group of younglings. However, at the end of the battle, he had found his master, Osirius, had fallen in combat. With the death of his Master, he resumed his training under Rosh Penin, where he soon developed his sword-fighting capability. He stayed a Padawan under Penin until his Jedi Trials, in the Jedi Shadow way, were to be completed. By the end, the Second Galactic Civil War was over, and Darth Caedus had won the war. He dissapeared along with the rest of the Shadows during the Galactic Alliance's continuing rule. Here, he worked in the Jedi Coalition's undercover missions. Post-Legacy of the Force AU 3 By this time, the Galactic Alliance had fallen, Caedus having been slain by his father and York Blackett. The Third Republic had been formed, along with the reformation of the New Jedi Order. Charon, now in his mid 20s, had reformed the Jedi Shadow's himself. Something unique to these Shadows, however, was that now many were armed with Darksabers, rather then Lightsabers, as Charon had come across them in his exiled travels. He believed they were a symbol of the Shadow's duty to fight for the Force, even when its surrounded in darkness. Though he was only considered a Knight, he was held with respect as he organized his group. At the time of the Great Schism, where the Third Republic, in its war with the Golden Empire, split into two groups, the Second Galactic Empire and Republic. Charon and his Shadow's worked mainly in sabotaging the new upstart Empire, even after the new splinter Jedi group, the JIL, left the Order to find sanctity and independence from Galactic Powers. It was with information provided by Charon that the strike team was able to take down the new Imperial rulers, Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila, and aided the behind-the-scenes measures to put Fel into power. SOTF2 After the latest war, ending with the Golden Empire's defeat and the Republic's great admiral, Phalanx, dissapearing in the cataclysmic wormhole with destroyed Denon, the Galaxy was left with the 2nd Galactic Empire as its only super power. However, in the Outer Rim territories, the remnants of the Golden Empire were being reunited by Mallous' secret apprentice, Aliida Prevesti. As the Galactic Empire, unable to retake most of the planets in such a short manner, allowed for the old Golden Empire capital, Naboo, to be a focal pointing for the splinter forces to come together under her and form a base. It soon began to secretly retake planets, using threat of violence to keep them silent, but under Charon's watch, it was only too soon before they were caught onto. As the Jedi Order, now allied with the Galactic Empire, began making preparations, the Empire did aswell. They formed large Gravity Field walls around their territories, where the new Golden Empire did aswell, begining a rigid standoff that would only help the Golden Empire gain strength until it could fully oppose the Galactic Empire. Soon enough, Admiral Plague of the Galactic Empire came under assault by the new Empress Prevesti. The fight insued and Charon himself lead the Empire's Jedi battalion stationed with Plague against the rest of their forces. The fight was bloody and costly, and showed that the Golden Empire was no longer an errant splinter group. It proved to be a rising threat amongst galactic politics. Within a few months, the Galactic Empire began forming a strike team. A team both supported by the Order and Empire, it took its best. Charon and Vestion Foelin, reknowned for defeating his father, Darth Mallous, joined forces with the mercenary Tev Thornton, and an Imperial sergeant. There they were placed with the duty of sabotaging the Golden Empire's forces. "Sabotage all Efforts, Assasinate Key Cultic Officials" was their job. With that, they were sent out. Mission on Hightan The mission was messy and incoherent. Arguements started early in the group, and while Charon was a decisive leader, he could not quell all issues at once. Chief of these being the indication of their mercenary, Tev Thornton being "involved" with the Golden Empire's Empress, Aliida Prevesti as they made their way to Hightan. However this was made a minimal issue once they landed on the planet, in search of their contact, Seth Blackett. Blackett, after the Republic's schism, had been reliving his old native civil-war as a small resistance against the GE rule and acted as an Imperial informant to Emporer Fel. In a failed attempt to keep covert, they were forced to flee, but managed to flee under Blackett's cover. They later met up and traded information, learning of the GE's particular interest in the planet, and then begun planning investigations for it. (Large segment inbetween the Timeline B RPG "SOTF" and Timeline C RPG "Triumphant Shadows" to be written later.) Pre-Triumphant Shadows (Timeline C) Early Investigation In an extra-alternate universe of the original AU RPG canon, dubbed Timeline C, Charon is a Jedi Shadow during Caedus' latter end of ruling over the Galactic Alliance in 46 ABY. He had been in hiding for some time, but had resumed research on what had happened to Talben Foelin after 40 ABY when Caedus had won the war. He kept a low profile, intent on finding Foelin in the hope of having him reunite with the Jedi. Instead, he would find the Nightsisters under his command, slowly building the framework to his own Empire under Caedus' nose. He then spent his time trying to learn more of the circumstance, before ultimately being caught by Nightsisters. He was then later brought before Talben. Unable to fully understand what was going on, he attempted to speak with him, though Talben was too far gone. All he got from him was the knowledge that Talben had taken the mantle of Darth Mallous. Mallous attempted to lure him to the Darkside using his freedom, but Charon resisted, and even managed to take down the Nightsisters incarcerating him and took back his saber, engaging Mallous. Though their duel was fierce and Charon showed his saber prowess, but he was not strong enough to withstand the power of a Sith Lord. In their duel, Charon was struck a fatal blow which severed his lower jaw. He was then taken and tortured, his mind twisted and distorted until he could bear it no more. Mallous returned to him and offered him a role as his Dark Apprentice. Charon accepted, his intent to fully get revenge on the Republic and Jedi for leaving him to die, and even Mallous, eventually, for causing all of his pain. He was sworn in as a Sith, and took the mantle of Darth, bearing the name of Revordus. He'd later reveal all he knew of the Republic's defenses, and easily sold out many of their intelligence officers, cutting out most of the Republic spy ranks. His information would later lead to aiding the attack plans to take Coruscant after the Battle of Kuat. Battle of Coruscant Revordus would later lead a band of Sith to the Jedi Temple once the ground battle for Coruscant began. He struck through the main gate after leading them through the series of weaknesses within Coruscant's lower levels. He brought down with him the massacre which would ultimately break the Jedi's defenses as the battle was brought into the temple. However, he was unable to stop a remnant of the Jedi, lead by their Battlemaster Rosh Penin from escaping off-world. Their duel war fierce, but Charon held no remorse in his duel with a previous Master. With the temple taken, it was then later used as a base of operations as the rest of the Core was taken. Revordus's Sojourn A few years later, in Revordus' thirst for knowledge and power over the Force, left the Golden Empire's ranks, heading off on a sojourn in 60 ABY for a 3 year long trip. He took with him the information of Jacen Solo's own travels before becoming Darth Caedus. He spent much time wandering, leaving little behind to show his presence. He traveled to Dorian, the planet of Kel'dors to learn from the relatively unknown Sages whom lived in the planet's mountains. While he found them droll and relatively unlearned in the Force, he found their use of Anya-Seff intriguing, and studied the ability for a small time while on-world. He was, however, thrown off-world when they could no longer accept his Darksided aura. Forgers of the Force In 61 ABY, while wandering in the Unknown Regions because of the rumor of a cult of Chiss able to use the Force uniquely. He spent much of that year traveling around in empty space, unable to locate them. However, he was found by them later on, as they learned of Charon's hot pursuit of them. They recognized Charon as one searching for knowledge of the Force, and as Darksiders themselves, had no quarrels with his Sith like attributes. He spent the rest of that year studying under them, and befriended many of the Chiss there. They taught him the skills and items required to forge the armor, and aided him in creating his own set of sword and armor. With that, he departed, intent on continuing his search for the deepest secrets of the Force. The Kathol Rift Later on, while attempting to find the Aiing-Tii, Revordus had ultimately gotten himself lost within the Kathol Rift while searching for the Aing-Tii. Due both to the Force illusions along with the maze of blackholes, Revordus had spent 2 months lost within the depths of it. He eventually met a dead-end, and had mistakenly gotten too close to a blackhole and was slowly be dragged into it. In his last ditch attempts to get free, he cried out in the Force for aid when nearby Aing-Tii monks out on a pilgramage came forth and rescued him and his ship, and was brought to their homeworld. Normally, they would have destroyed him on the spot, however, they sensed his intent of seeking knowledge and felt his importance to the Force, and so they took him in. There, he lived among them, within their city. He soon was brought before Tadar'Ro, and questioned him of his presence. Revordus retold his story of coming to the Rift for knowledge of the Force only the Aing-Tii knew. Tadar'Ro, having grown more comfortable with xenoic beings as interacted with Jacen Solo along with Luke Skywalker and his son, accepted this story. Charon spent the following months learning from them. False Godhood and a New Dream In his time with the Aing-Tii, however, Revordus was amused to find that a faction of religious Aing-Tii thought him a deity, One Who Dwelled Beyond the Veil, as he looked like nothing they had seen before. Some worshipped him for a time and Revordus allowed it to continue, which displeased many of the Aing-Tii. In his sessions of Flow Walking, he revisited Coruscant, watching the city as he was away, and pressed his powers to look forward in time, and had surprisingly found it, within a few years, under the control of a new faction. A bright, white force of soldiers guarding it, force-users with white robes and armor patrolling the world. He then left the vision, unable to grasp its meaning. The Codex The time came when the more xeno-phobic Aing-Tii had had their fill of the interloper, which sprung up a controversy over whether or not to kill him. The final straw was something that had sent rage into them, when Charon was brought into the Embrace, a cave filled with strong Force objects. It was here, Tadar'Ro allowed him to view them. Revordus, however, in his plots for power, found the Codex. He took hold of it in curiosity, where instantaneously, he felt the power within himself be exponentially increased. Revordus' awareness became much greater, his power more tempered. However when he emerged, many of the Aing-Tii who feared him had decided they would have no more. In a short scuffle that insued, Revordus was escorted off-world by Tadar'Ro, intent on getting him away before further issues were caused. Villanous Maw With his new found power, Revordus teleported out of the Kathol Rift with his ship and moved on. It was then he began to sense a dark evil. Powerful, unknowable, dark and decrepit. And yet, it seemed inactive. Purposeless, alone. He then followed the darksided presence, eventually coming to the Maw. One of the most expectant places a dark evil could hide. He soon entered, still following his senses. This lead him deep within the Maw, farther then he had originally imagined. However the Force was in his favor, and his Fold Space abilities allowed him to maneuver much more easily. He soon found the Sink Hole Station. Beyond Shadows It was old and decrepit, that much could be seen at first glance from a parsec away, but what made it so interesting was the large cluster of blackholes not far off which seemed to effectively create a wall, which was unusual. Revordus drew nearer to the Station, and lightyear by lightyear, his scanners picked up strange ships off near the blackholes. He then successfully maneuvered through the large asteroid fields which were a common occurence near the Station, then came to the stations docking hub. He was, however, soon unable to board as there was no one on-board to open the hangar. Instead of blasting his way through, Revordus simply teleported within the structure. Within the rust covered halls of the station, he came across hundreds of corpses. Bodies strewn about, lifeless, each and every last one. He continued to search the Station for signs of life, but found none, though the ever constant presence of the dark aura remained ever present. Revordus then was found himself by one Mind Walker, going by the name of Tremaine. This Mind Walker then showed him around the Station, revealing more and more of how it was slowly falling to pieces. However, he was also given the chance to learn of Beyond Shadows, a Force realm largely unheard of. In his curiosity, he accepted, and was taken to Beyond Shadows after shown how. It was terriifying at first, the pitch-black darkness consuming his very being, and then finding himself in the distorted realm. Here, his guide lead him through the world, taking him to the Lake of Apparitions, where he met the old Knight whom he onced shadowed, Jacen Solo. They conversed for a time before Revordus moved on and Jacen Solo faded back into the Lake. He continued on, following his guide through the secretive path in the Lake, narrowly keeping away from the Eternal Depths. However, Revordus stumbled, nearly falling into the Lake at the sight of his old master, Osirius. Revordus broke into tears at the sight of him, and began to speak with Osirius. It was here Osirius attempted to plead with him to go back to the Jedi, but Revordus declined, noting that he would not be so weak as his Master, and moved on. Ashla of the Antenatal He then passed the Lake, where he turned to Tremaine to ask him a question about the Lake, but suddenly, Tremaine had crumpled over and then soon dissapeared, leaving Revordus alone in the strange realm. But he was not alone, he sensed. Not far from him, he sensed a light-sided presence, tender hands reaching out to him.. He soon saw the source of the "hands" which came in the form of some beautiful woman staring at him from a dark, stilled pool. With flowing white hair and hands with manicured fingernails, it waved him over to come closer, but Revordus remained still. It continued to beckon him closer, to drink from the pool, claiming it would give him ever lasting knowledge. Revordus drew nearer at this, his hunger for power now taking command. He drew close enough to look upon the Pool, staring into its depths. Within the Pool, the woman revealed herself as "Ashla", claiming to be the source of the Force. A being of pure good, she said. She spoke to Revordus, telling a tale of wishing to make an impact on the Galaxy through Revordus. However, Revordus did not drink from the Pool as she asked of him, and instead, lead him to a throne-room, called the Throne of Balance, to which she claimed was her seat to which she governed the Galaxy. Lacking a vassal, Revordus took the role, accepting the faith of the Antenatal, of Ashla, the one who existed before the birth of the Galaxy in the Deep Core. She then blessed Revordus' Force-forged armor, strengthening it even more. However, Revordus was warned of a being called Abeloth, who existed in the Maw near Ashla, who would need to be destroyed before anything could be done. But before Revordus could find out how to do this, Revordus was dragged from Beyond the Shadows by Tremaine, whom had gotten him out because Sinkhole Station was crumbling. In the following destruction, Revordus made it to his ship, teleporting out. Intent on aiding Ashla kill Abeloth, he begun searching towards the blackhole cluster near the station. However, there was no way through it, and had no knowledge of where to teleport. Instead, upon returning to Beyond Shadows, Ashla showed him a secret path which guided him through the blackholes, coming upon Abeloth's planet. To go through it however, he could not use his own ship, for it was too large. Instead, Ashla retrieved an old Meditation Ship, which called itself "Ship". While reluctant to enter it, Revordus did so regardless. Lost Tribe of the Sith After landing on th e humid, volcanic planet, Revordus disembarked from Ship, and gladly so, as he had been arguing with it since they had begun. His findings for the planet were strange, for he came across many ships which had landed on-planet. Extensive searching revealed them to be at a congregation near a inactive volcano. They surrounded another beautiful woman, whom from Ashla's forewarning, would be one of Abeloth's guises. He closed in on the group steathily, using his old Shadow training to remain unnoticed. As he watched them, it soon became apparent the congregation was atleast partially held against their will, as at one time or another, someone would flee into the forests, only to be slaughtered by the plants. But what was worse, as he saw, was when the woman transformed into a freakish monster with tangled yellow hair, beady eyes, fanged teeth and fingers which turned to tentacles. It would begin to feed on them, taking their life force. Revordus soon intervened, combating both Abeloth and her desperate slaves. Before he could defeat her, however, Abeloth fled as she used the Force to set off the volcano, forcing Revordus to run back to Ship. He was not the only one with this plan, however, as the congregation of Sith, now free, fled to their own ships and departed. They attempted to capture Revordus however, as they demanded ownership of Ship, but being his only form of transport, Revordus refused and escaped. Triumphant Shadows Never a Days Rest Revordus then left Ship, reboarding his own, intent on now returning to the Galaxy at large and use his power and new beliefs to overthrow Mallous. He disowned Ship, who had apparently been commanded to stay with him, and left the Maw for good. He returned to Theed, in full Force-forged armor, teleporting into the Palace courtyard. Not being recognised, two guards attempted to stop him, to which he killed them instantly. He made himself out to be Revordus, and was brought to Mallous, who had been awaiting his return. He was soon informed of the breakouts in the remnant Jedi Order along with other rebellious factions over the last three years. As his first mission, he was to capture Jedi Order agents. His plan was to use the Republic's ex-Chief of State as bait. Intent on staging a fake execution on Dagobah, he planted false information of it across the Galaxy, ensuring it fell into the correct hands while also keeping careful control of its flow, so as to not warn remnant Republic members from acting. He garnered the aid of both Nova and and Dellingsley, the latter to his own chagrin. Later in Dagobah, the final preparations took place for it, as troops settled in for their ambush. Revordus placed Dellingsley to ready himself as the leader of the ambush, as Revordus kept Nova in orbit to ensure no one could escape, should the initial effort from the rebels somehow succeed. However, the rebels which acted on the information seemed better armed then imagined. EMP devices quickly went off, disabling most of the Cultic commando's equipment, allowing rebel Jedi to move in and attack. The battle soon began for Revordus after Dellingsley left his cover and was taken out by a dart as he took on multiple Jedi, wielding his sword and impervious armor. He managed to slay two before being confronted by a more powerful female Jedi. He quickly engaged her, losing sight of the fact she was leading him away from the fight. The fight was ended after Revordus used Fold Space to force the Jedi into falling from a high height, weakening her enough to capitalize on it. He then captured her, and begun dragging her back to the camp. Along the way he began to try and turn her to his side, attempting to reason with her using the reasons for why he betrayed the Jedi, and gained knowledge of her name and the base for her rebel group's actions. Myrax Horn, a young and powerful Jedi, claimed their base to be , a largely unknown planet. Involvement Charon played as a main protagonist during SOTF2, often acting as the leader of the strike team while in Golden Empire territories. He also was their main fighter, entering the climactic swordfights with General Nova, Lieutenant General Keller, and Aliida Prevesti. After being seperated from the group, he entered his own short story of sorts while in the hold of Admiral Mephilius. After it, however, he is lured to the Darkside by Aliida Prevesti, after his captors changed hands. At this point, he took the role of an antagonist and the name Darth Revordus, bringing a fleet to obliterate the strike team, now trapped on Geonosis. In Triumphant Shadows, an AU of the original SW AU timeline, most of his Pre-SOTF2 keeps to the same tale, only that the Golden Empire won the war with the Republic and Galactic Empire, not unlike the LOTF AU Era, with the Galactic Alliance winning. In this, he acted as the now hidden Jedi Order's agent, falling into the hands of Darth Mallous much like with Aliida Prevesti, and falling to the Darkside in a similair manner. However in TS, while technicly a antagonist, Charon has yet to actually act in such a role. Powers and Abilities Charon is considered as the more classic Jedi, being more steeped in his sword-fighting and relying on the more mystic Force powers to get by in his situations. Being a master of Djem So, Niman, and Makashi, he was a very capable swordsman, often able to take on multiple opponents without breaking a sweat. It is mostly due to his natural strength, being a Chistori, that makes him so powerful. Aside from his sword abilities, Charon was also a master of the more mystic Force powers, not relying on the raw power that so many Jedi in his time did. Mind Trick was his greatest skill in the original AU timeline, however, in Triumphant Shadows, he traveled the Galaxy as Darth Revordus, using his information on Jacen Solo, the now dead Darth Caedus, to revisit the planets he went to to learn of the Force's more unknown techniques. With the Aiing Tii, he learned Fold Space, the ability to bend the space around objects, to teleport them instantaneously to another area. He was also able to use this on himself. Flow-Walking was another Aing-Tii skill he was taught, which allowed him to see the past, present, and future of specific areas he imagined in his mind. With this, he can view a selected area and see all that will transpire there, even though he cannot actually effect the future, no matter how he uses the information he gains. He also learned Anya-Seff from the Baran Do Sages on Dorian, the planet of the Kel'Dor. With it, he is able to make his mind undetactable, and is also able to repel and create radiative waves using a specially crafted object with it. With the Mind Walkers, he learned how to enter Beyond the Shadow, a strange, outer world beyond the known realms of the Force. Here he traveled it for some time, coming across the dead. He came to think of it as a certain after-life. Finally, in the Unk nown Regions, he came across a cult of Chiss who special ized in Sith Alchemy and Art of the Small, and while he knew of these archaic powers from old holos, he was not adept in them. By their training, he learned both skills, and was able to wield them together to use the skill that the cult often utilized. "Force Forging" as he himself coined it, was the use of both powers to imbue items with the Force itself, enhancing the power of the item. Armor could be hardened and enhanced tenfold, swords could cut through bulkheads like Lightsabers, and parry blasterbolts by forming electro-magnetic fields on them. The main weakness of this however, was they were more susceptible to enemy influence via the Force. With those powers and their aid, he crafted a set of armor and sword with these aspects. Later in his travels after meeting Ashla, she blessed his armor, making it even more powerful then it originally was. The sword he crafted was forged from the same metallic alloys as the armor, although the metal was made lighter, though at the cost of its effective cutting power. The swords own style and shape was based off Charon's own kind, as the blade was quite similair to the kind used by the warriors of his race. Still, the sword is quite effective in both cutting and simple crushing power at the length of about 5 feet. However, hidden under its moveable plates that make up the surface of the blade, are a multitude of mechanisms that, under the influence of the Force, can allow the user to transform the sword into a different types of weapons. Such are the following basic weapons it can become from its base sword form: a hammer, lance, dual swords, chain-sword and scythe. If the user has a certain finesse in the Force, he can do much more with the sword, as it was created so that its uses were virtually limitless. The sword could also fall apart completely, leaving only the hilt, which was revealed to actually be a lightsaber hilt. This hilt could emit a powerful lightsaber blade with white coloration. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPPBKMIUWUY&playnext=1&list=PL6F1870360549D574 Personality and Appearance Although a Chistori, Charon is an oddly calm and collected person. Though not beyond fits of rage, he is a fine model Jedi by his self-control. Born with a natural curiosity and high intelligence, he is a fine Jedi Shadow, otherwise known as a Jedi Investigator. His detective skills allow him to be one step ahead of his enemies in most cases, able to see beyond the current situation. And as a Jedi Shadow, he holds the belief that only through total eradication of the Darkness, can the world ever be balanced. But this can be made out as a weakness, as most of his core beliefs rely on his view of the Force, if it were to be altered even slightly in his eyes, his world as he knew it could crash, which is why he is so fierce in his defense of the Force as he saw it. As Darth Revordus, however, many of his traits changed. After having adopted the universalistic view of the Force, with the Light and Dark being simple facets, he found himself developing a nihilistic side. Now a vengeful, cold killer, he simply seeks to kill those he believed wronged him, such as the Jedi. He now only plans for how he can have his way more often, a selfish shell of what he once was. Though this is not to say he has lost his devotion of the Force. He now sees the world as in needing the unifying governance of the Force, and wants to unite the Galaxy under the rule of the Force, envisioning a theocracy by which he may institute a new Jedi Order under himself to keep the balance of the Force. However in Timeline C, as Darth Revordus, he met a what was percieved as Ashla, the Light side of the Force, during his travels to learn more of the Force. Ashla claimed to be a long-lived and eternal being intent on restoring power and order in the Galaxy. Over time Revordus came to accept her and form the thought of a theocracy. With this, more of Charon's older Jedi demeanor returned, although he still harbors hate towards them. Trivia When this character was first being made, he was originally a much older Ewok. Category:Characters Category:Golden Empire Category:Golden Empire (Timeline C) Jedi Shadow Category:Timeline C Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Timeline B